Des erreurs
by Isa-Syn
Summary: OS. Des pensées d'un homme qui pourrait être Severus à une femme qui pourrait être Hermione, avant de mourir. Mais vous pouvez imaginer n'importe quels personnages à leur place. Texte très noir.


Mmmh, je viens de retrouver ca au fond de mes tiroirs, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait mériter une petit publication. Disons que c'est un essai, il n'y a pas beaucoup de précisions, je vous laisse les imaginer ! Dans mon esprit, c'est une lettre ou des pensées de Severus à Hermione avant de mourir. Il veut s'excuser de l'avoir entrainée dans un monde ténébreux alors qu'elle était faite pour plus de lumière et de vie. Mais vous pouvez appliqué ça a n'importe qui (n'importe qui de profondément dépressif quand même).

Bref, c'est pas très joyeux, c'est même très noir donc ... courage

* * *

Des erreurs … Combien d'erreurs dans ma vie

Des erreurs … Combien d'erreurs dans ma vie ? Qui ponctuent ma marche difficile sur ce chemin de boue qui veut à chaque pas m'engloutir, dans ce monde dangereux, menaçant, que personne ne m'envie. J'ai fais trop d'erreurs, avec toi surtout.

Je t'ai trop aimée d'abord. Je t'ai attirée dans ce monde de haine, de peine, dans mon âme douloureuse d'avoir trop tué. Je t'ai laissée entrer dans un cœur torturé, je t'ai montrer l'horreur qui y sommeille. J'ai vu en toi, mon amour, celle qui pouvait me guérir, m'aider et m'aimer. J'ai vu ton sourire, ta générosité, j'ai vu en toi la femme qui pourrait me sauver. J'étais trop faible alors… je me suis laissé rêver, rêver de toi, et de tes mains, et de tes yeux, ton sourire, j'ai rêvé à un homme qui me ressemblait et que tu aimais. Et dans mon désespoir j'ai cru à mes fantasmes, songes de mourant, songes sans avenir, songes sans réalité, délires inconscients de conscience déçu. Sûrement, me diras tu, j'ai le droit de rêver ; rêver, me diras tu, c'est être humain, c'est croire encore en soi, c'est croire encore en l'autre et c'est vivre. Rêver c'était ma dernière hallucination, dernière illusion, un dernier mirage de survie.

En toi j'ai vu ce rêve, en toi j'ai vu l'espoir, mon amour, en toi j'ai mis ma vie. J'ai trop attendu de toi, je t'ai vu si belle, je t'ai rêvée si forte et j'aimais en toi ta fragilité qui me donnait l'envie de te protéger. Je t'ai aimée parce que tu savais m'aimer, tu me donnais une petite envie de vivre encore un jour, et je voulais de protéger, toujours un jour de plus. Ma belle, mon amour, comment aurais-je pu te protéger, alors que tu étais la seule qui me soutenais ? Que pouvais-je faire pour toi, toi qui m'as tout donner ? J'ai trop rêvé de nous sans rien réaliser. Je sais maintenant combien ce fut dur pour toi. De me voir partir chaque jour, plus loin dans mes songes, dans mes délires morbides, dans mes souvenirs ténébreux, toutes ses images qui me hantent… de tout le mal que j'ai fait, les cris que j'ai provoqués, les morts que j'ai données.

Tu m'as vu partir vers cette mort que j'ai trop offerte à d'autres et que j'aurais due me réserver. Tu as écouté mes oracles de mort, ces jours où je prévoyais cette dernière rencontre avec elle. Ces jours où je t'aimais en ne désirant qu'elle. Je te croyais si forte, je te croyais si froide … je n'ai pas cru je crois, que tu m'aimais vraiment, je n'ai pas cru que mon trépas te toucherait. Tu as voulu m'aider, m'aider à oublier, à pardonner. Mais tu n'as pas pu, tu n'aurais pas pu voir ce qui ronge encore mon cœur, ce qui me ronge encore, trop profondément enfoui, ce qui m'attire vers elle. C'est toi que je voulais, chaque jour de ma vie, mais ce que j'attendais, c'était elle, la mort. Comment te dire tout le bien que tu m'as fait ?

Mais c'était une erreur.

C'était une erreur de t'entraîner dans ma vie si ma vie ne tendait que vers la mort, sans autre but. Bien sûr, personne n'échappe à la mort, mon amour, mais tu sais vivre sans t'en soucier ; sans l'oublier, mais sans la craindre non plus. Tu sais qu'elle viendra, mais tu ne l'attends pas. J'ai voulu vivre, vivre avec toi, alors que j'allais mourir. Pourquoi avais-je tant besoin de regarder la vie dans les yeux avant de la quitter ? Si j'avais vu tes larmes avant, peut-être aurais-je préféré partir sans me retourner ? C'était une erreur, de t'emmener, pleine de vie alors, dans mon monde déjà mort, prêt à l'oublie éternel, prêt au cercueil, et prêt à nourrir des vers qui ont rongé des crânes bien avant le mien.

Des erreurs … et c'est toi qui en paieras le prix, je vais partir maintenant, même si tes larmes inondent mon cœur, car j'ai rendez-vous avec une vieille amie, c'est un rendez-vous trop ancien pour l'annuler, je l'ai trop attendu pour y renoncer, mon amour. Jusqu'où l'égoïsme me mène, mon amour : mourir sans te proposer de m'accompagner … mais ce n'est pas ton monde, c'est mon oubli, à moi seul, c'est mon soulagement, mourir seul ; c'était mon but depuis ma naissance, mon amour, c'est pour ça que j'ai vécut jusqu'ici, pour mourir. Et mourir dans tes bras est la plus belle des morts, mon amour, ma vie ; même si c'est une erreur.

* * *

THE END

* * *

LA VIE EST BELLE ! (Au cas où vous auriez eu un doute soudain)

En tout cas ça me fait tout bizarre de revenir ici alors que je n'ai rien publié ni lu depuis plus d'un an !

S'il y a des lecteurs de Traitrise Anachronique qui passent par ici, je dois vous dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas compter sur la fin :( à moins que j'ai une soudaine illumination, mais je ne pense plus beaucoup a cette fic depuis un moment déjà ...

Let's review !


End file.
